Lo atractivo que puede ser la estupidez de un Potter
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Drabbles independientes Regulus/James. Momentos que me iré inventando con el paso del tiempo para justificar la existencia de esta pareja tan rara. Para ti Catty.


**Lo atractivo que puede ser la estupidez de un Potter**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, casas productoras o madres. Solo los utilizo para mis historias y para hacer feliz a una que otra personita J

**Notas: **Hey Catty!, esta vez no me tarde ni una semana, lo que pediste y te esperas porque con esto tienes para rato... es lo máximo que pude hacer. Espero que les guste a las demás que lo lean y pues es una pareja rara pero es a petición.

**Advertencias:** Slash, probablemente tonterías mas adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>Un castigo al lado de un idiota...<strong>

El consideraba que todo era culpa de su tonto hermano y el idiota de Potter, pero claro, la cosa sería distinta si él no se hubiera detenido a reírse de las desgracias ajenas, como efectivamente había hecho.

"¡Estúpidos genes Black y su tendencia a humillar a las personas!"

Volvió a mirar de soslayo a su compañero de castigo y una vez más se sintió como un estúpido por su situación y el joven Black se quejó una vez más de quien le había tocado como compañero de castigo.

"¡Maldito Potter!"

**- Hey Regulus!**

**- Que quieres Potter?**

**- Ves lo irónico de la situación?**

**- Que por tu culpa, esté aquí limpiando como un tonto elfo domestico!?**

**- Er… nop, tu nombre...**

**- Que demonios tiene mi nombre Potter!?**

**- Tu nombre es el de una estrella de la constelación de Leo, la principal si no me equivoco. ¿Seguro que tus padres no te querían en Gryffindor?**

Regulus que ni siquiera se había dignado a voltear a ver a su compañero de castigo durante aquella pequeña conversación, de repente al escuchar aquello cambió de opinión. Intentando encararlo por aquella estupidez, se encontró con una sonrisa, libre de burla o sarcasmo. Una de aquellas sonrisas que el león solo había visto dedicarles a sus amigos, frecuentemente a su hermano. Y ahí la sintió por primera vez, aquella sensación que le brindaba calidez a su corazón y un calor anormal a sus mejillas. De pronto supo que lo que comentaban algunas de sus compañeras tenía razón.

"El idiota de Potter si es apuesto"

**- Oi James, ya he terminado. ¿Estás listo?**

**- Un momento Paddy. Listo, mi parte ya está hecha.**

**- Hey Regulus, deberías apurarte o tal vez no llegues a la cena. Jaja.**

**- Olvídalo Padfoot, vámonos y avisemos a Minnie que ya terminamos.**

**- Ok.**

El menor de los Black había salido de su trance momentáneo, no solo reprendiéndose por las idioteces que pensaba, sino también por dejarse humillar por su hermano.

"Como si fuese normal que yo limpiara sin magia"

**- ¡Estúpido!**

"¿Pero que había sido eso? ¿Por qué me sonrió así? ¿Estaba defendiéndome de mi hermano? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Por qué demonios pienso que es apuesto?"

**-Arrrgg!**

En su desesperación había lanzado la cubeta que estaba utilizando para limpiar, sin darse cuenta que quien la recibía era la profesora de transformaciones.

**- Señor Black, si no tiene idea de cómo funciona un artefacto. No debe frustrase, simplemente pregunte. 20 menos para Slytherin por atacar a un profesor y quiero que se apresure con su castigo. No deseo que se pierda la cena.**

**- Pero...**

**- Nada de peros, su compañero ha terminado antes y eso que era el señor Potter, lo cual es un gran logro... o por Merlín, debe estar planeando algo para la cena. Rápido señor Black, vendré luego a revisar.**

Sin más que decir Mcgonagall salió disparada del salón dejando perplejo al Black. Totalmente perdido en otras de sus cavilaciones.

"Todo es tu culpa Potter"

* * *

><p>Sinceramente Regulus me salió tipo Draco... xD y sinceramente cuando termine el drabble me empezó a gustar la pareja, siempre me han gustado las menos populares y no se porque. Este drabble salió ademas de por petición, porque estaba pensando en verdad lo irónico que es el nombre de Regulus y su odio por la casa de los leones. Walburga tenía sentimientos encontrados cuando lo nombró xD<p>

Reviews?


End file.
